We identified a new clinical syndrome of familial gastric cancer. All previously known genetic mutation were ruled out.The goals:1. Using the pedegree and whole genome sequencing we will identify the genetic abnormality. If found it will lead into completely new diagnosis of familial gastric cancer.2. Generate, new moileculr testing for the early detection of this familial gastric cancer syndrome.3. The family have members with normal gastric mucose, benign polyps, polyps with dysplasia and invasive cancer. This will provide an excellent model to study how germ line mutations develop from benighn lesions into cancer.4. To study the role of putative cancer stem cells in development of gastric cancer, early diagnosis and potential treatment